


Ice Cream

by PastelMiu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gambling, Gen, Ice Cream, M/M, Multi, Oneshot collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prom, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMiu/pseuds/PastelMiu
Summary: A Danganronpa one shot collection! I take requests!1: Kaede Akamatsu / Miu Iruma - Ice Cream (Hopes peak academy au)2: Kyoko Kirigiri / Celestia Ludenberg - Tea (Canon Compliant, set pre-killing game.)3: Maki Harukawa / Kirumi Tojo - Prom date (Hopes peak academy au)





	1. Ice Cream

Kaede ran around the grounds of Hope's Peak Academy after school searching for her girlfriend. The heat burnt against her face; summer was in full force by this point in the year, with only a few weeks left until they got a break from school. 

Looking around, she decided to go to her dorms instead and change before finding Miu. Her uniform was starting to stick to her, and the blonde decided she didn't want to go out anywhere looking messy because of the heat.

She hadn't long finished getting out of her uniform and into a sundress when she heard a knock resound through the room. "Give me a second!" She half shouted at the door while tying her hair into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. 

Pulling the door open she was pleased to see that she didn't have to run around looking for the inventor anymore, as she was here now. Miu stood on the other side of the door with a grin on her face. 

"Took you long enough Kaeidiot." She grinned slightly when speaking the nickname, though her cheeks were slightly red, and she seemed out of breath.

"What's wrong Miu? Did you run here or something?" Kaede smiled at the girl, who twirled her hair around her fingers before answering.

"Well, yeah." She looked to the side. "I was told you were running around looking for me. So I thought something could be wrong." 

The pianist's smile widened and she stepped to the side to let Miu into the room before sitting down on the edge of her bed, gesturing for the inventor to sit down next to her.

"Were you worried about me Miu?" She teased, Miu blushing as she sat down. "I mean- I worry about you too but nothings wrong! I'm fine. I just wanted to see if you maybe wanted to go somewhere?"

"Of course I wasn't worried! I'm the gorgeous girl genius, Mi-" Kaede cut her off by taking her hand, and the other girl smiled gently upon seeing her girlfriend fluster. 

"Anyway, do you want to go get ice cream? I was looking for you so I could ask. It's really hot out, so I thought it'd be nicer to have something cold, right?"

The other girl nodded, clearly still flustered.

\--- 

Kaede sighed in relief as the two stepped into a cafe that fortunately had air conditioning, a blast of cold air hitting the girls as they stepped inside. 

"It's too fucking hot, we should've just stayed at the dorms Bakamatsu." The inventor complained, collapsing into a chair at the nearest empty table, which wasn't hard to find as the place was nearly empty. Most people deciding to stay at home and hide away from the sun. 

Kaede wasn't one of those people, Miu might call her insane but she'd rather be doing things than cooping up in her room.

She hummed in response to Miu's various complaints about the summer weather, and placed her bag down on the chair opposite her girlfriend.

The taller blonde wore shorts, a hoodie that she had decided to wear despite the weather wrapped around her waist. Strands of hair stuck to her face and she moved to lean against the table, pressing her forehead against the cold surface. 

Sweaty. Gross. Kind of cute. Kaede should really go to buy the ice cream instead of staring at Miu.

"I don't know what flavour to get, what do you think?" The pianist leaned against the table, turning to smile at Miu as she did so, who lifted her head with a glint in her eye that screamed she had thought of something to say.

"You should get fucking vanilla be-" Kaede walks over to the counter to buy vanilla ice cream for the both of them. She's sure that Miu's joke would have been funny to the inventor, but it's way too hot to deal with.

The tired-looking worker passes her the ice cream that she orders, Miu's is covered in sprinkles and toppings so you can barely see the actual ice cream itself, while Kaede's has some sauce on top, but nothing else. She carries the cones over to the inventor, who's excitement is obvious by this point. She looks much happier than when they walked in, Kaede feels a sense of relief and hands the cone to Miu. 

"How much was it?" Miu questions as she grabbed her purse out of her pocket before turning to the pianist. "I'll pay for mine." 

Kaede shakes her head as she grabs Miu's hand and pulls her out of the cafe with her. "It's fine, I'll pay. I'm taking you on a date right now, aren't I?" The blonde smiled to herself as she watched her girlfriend grow flustered again. Kaede had neglected to mention it was a date. 

The pianist supposed Miu would stop reacting like that once they had been dating for a while; the girls had only started to date a week ago despite Kaede knowing she liked Miu for a long time.

She wondered what would happen if she kissed her, seeing as they hadn't done that yet. Maybe it was too soon, Miu seemed pretty nervous sometimes, about their relationship.

"Fuck! It's still too hot." Miu took a bite of her ice cream, wincing and seeming to immediately regret her actions. "I'm sick of walking too, the school's too damn far away."

"At least we have ice cream to cool us down right?" The pianist smiled, continuing walking and squeezing Miu's hand. "There's a bench along the way back right? We could sit down there! It's not too far now."

Kaede bit into the cone of her ice cream, eating it slowly as they walked. Miu continued to bite the actual ice cream despite it seeming to cause her discomfort. Kaede didn't comment on it.

When they reached the bench along the way back to the dorms they had both finished eating. Miu leaned back in the bench, sighing though still holding onto the shorter girl's hand. "Hey Kaeidiot. You've finished your piano piece right, didn't you want me to listen to it?"

"Oh! I nearly forgot." Kaede smiled as she tapped her hand that wasn't holding the inventors against the bench. "You mean the song I made for the practical exam?" Miu nodded. "I'll play it for you when we get back to the dorms. I wanna see if you like it!"

"Well I don't need to listen to it to know I'll fucking like it." Miu blushed more from the compliment than Kaede did, and she looked away slightly. "But yeah, I'll come listen to it."

"Great!" Kaede clapped her hands together with a smile before leaning back in the seat and resting her head on Miu. 

"Hey, Miu." The other girl turned to her, sensing that Kaede seemed serious about what she was saying and trying not to make an awkward comment about anything. "Would it be okay if I kissed you? I mean, if you want to."

Miu sputtered, her mind grinding to a halt as her faced turned a bright red. "W-why?" She stuttered out, unsure of what else to say in response and too shocked to put together a coherent sentence.

"Well. You're my girlfriend and I like you!" Kaede smiled, sitting up and shuffling closer to the taller girl. "Do I need another reason, Miu? You're really pretty right now by the way." 

Miu continued to blush a bright red at the compliment, but was calmed down slightly now and turned to face the shorter girl again. "Ok! That's fine, i-if you want to, I guess." 

Kaede grinned, though beginning to be slightly nervous now herself and leaned in, doing what she had wanted to from the start and kissing the other girl. She tasted sweet, like vanilla ice cream.


	2. Tea

"Celeste?" She took a sip of her tea, ignoring whichever of her classmates was talking to her. She couldn't tell over the rowdy noise of her class sealing the school shut, effectively trapping them inside. She would miss Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg but some things had to be done. She couldn't just refuse when the rest of her class was being locked inside. 

Her cat had been left with enough food to last a life time anyway.

"Celeste." Ah. This time she could hear the identity of the voice clearly, likely because the detective was leaning over the table she sat at.

Somewhat reserved would be a way to describe Kyoko. Confident and elegant would be others. Celeste would probably use attractive as an accurate descriptor.

"What is it, Kyoko?" 

"Why aren't you helping?" She placed a hand on the table that Celeste sat at, looking at the girl drinking tea. "We'll all be safer when we're locked in."

"Oh, but I am helping. I told Hifumi to go and help instead of staying here." Celeste smiled, continuing to drink instead of making an effort to sit and help.

"You just don't want him near you for any longer than you have to."

"Maybe so, but don't you hate the racket this commotion makes?" She tilted her head to look at the other girl. "Wouldn't you rather sit out of it too?"

"I would rather do that, but unlike you I'm helping the others."

"You're only doing that because they're incompetent. Do you feel like they'd be lost without you help?" The dark hair girl placed her cup down on the table.

"You shouldn't talk about the rest of them like that, we've been in this class for quite a while." Kyoko looked back at the others, most of them were helping while a few did whatever they felt like, as Celeste was doing.

"You didn't deny what I said." Celeste looked at the others again more closely. Sayaka was acting like she was helping but instead just standing next to Makoto who was actually helping. Junko had her face buried into a magazine and was near Mukuro, who was doing a much better job than the rest of them at sealing the classroom. Nothing interesting to see.

"I didn't. I'm going to go and help out now." Kyoko stood up, stopping leaning on the table and beginning to walk over to the others.

"Kyoko." The lighter haired girl turned back to look at her, and Celeste continued. "Would you like to join me for some tea whenever you are done helping?"

The other girl seemed to think for a moment before nodding, and she headed over to where Makoto was struggling to seal the window.

\---

Kyoko sat down across from her after an hour or so, the others deciding to take a break for a while and having filed out of the room. There was already a cup in front of her, Celeste had made it not long ago, so her timing was good.

"Did you have Hifumi make this?" Kyoko gestured to the cup in front of her, but the gambler shook her head.

"Of course not. I wouldn't want to take him away from 'helping', if that's what you insist he was doing." Kyoko rolled her eyes slightly, taking a sip of the tea in front of her.

"He wasn't, the others were though."

"If you insist." Celeste continued to look at cards she had laid out in front of her, occasionally drinking her tea.

"What are those cards? They look more like something Hiro would have."

"Oh, they are something 'he' would believe in. They're tarot cards." She shook her head as she looked at them. "Not that I believe they have any power to see the future, that's nonsense."

Celeste paused for a moment, looking over at the detective before smiling. The other girl was paying attention, as usual.

"Did you know they can be used for gambling?" 

"No." The other girl looked over the cards, curious. "How can they be used?"

The gambler picked up the cards, moving them into a pile. One of her rings scratched against the box as she placed them inside. "You can play poker with Tarot cards, it's quite the interesting twist to the game. It's not used often, people who don't enjoy using tarot cards or gamble frequently likely haven't heard of it."

"It does sound interesting." Kyoko took another sip of her tea before laying the cup down on the surface of the table gently. "You sound like you don't get to play it often."

"I don't. You seem like you'd enjoy a game of it, Kyoko. On top of that, we are trapped in here for an indeterminate amount of time." Celeste slid the pack of cards into her pocket. If she was trapped inside the school with a pretty and smart girl, she might as well make the most of it. "Would you like to play sometime? I'm sure, out of everyone here, you would be able to create some sort of challenge."

"Of course. It seems fun," She paused, glancing over at the sealed windows. "-And as you said, we are stuck here."

Celeste nodded, smiling. "Was your tea fine, Kyoko? I don't normally make it myself, but as someone who drinks it so often I should know how to make it well."

"It was nice. Thank you, Celeste. I don't see why you have people make it for you if you can make it this well." Kyoko picked up the cup, intending to place them back in the kitchen, and took the gambler's aswell. 

"Are you going now then? Going to do more 'helping' as you called it?" Celeste smiled teasingly, standing up and smoothing any wrinkles from her skirt.

"Are you coming with me? I don't suppose you'll actually help this time." Kyoko began to walk to the door, looking back at her slightly.

"Of course I'm not going to help them. I might as well accompany everyone else to where they're sealing us in though. I'd hate to see them doing it wrong." She followed the lighter haired girl out of the room, closing the door behind her as she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say in the first note but if you request celesgiri or Mahiru/Hiyoko (I don't know the ship name) I'm very likely to do that aswell as they are favourites of mine. Let's go lesbians.


	3. Prom Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirumaki Oneshot. I might do another where they actually go to prom another time.

Maki walked into the room where everything was being set up for that night, looking around before she spotted Kirumi laying out drinks for the prom. The maid walked over to her upon seeing her, smiling as she greeted the brunette.

"Hello Maki. Why are you here? No one's meant to come in here until tonight unless they're helping to set up everything." Kirumi brushed her hair out of her face, looking at Maki with slight confusion.

"You don't have to help to set everything up constantly Kirumi." Maki averted her eyes from the taller girl's and looked at a slightly torn spot on the wall instead. "You would think Hope's Peak academy could pay people to do this instead of having a student do it."

"I'm sure they could pay people, but I volunteered to do this." Kirumi smiled, going back to laying out drinks as they spoke. "However I am more than happy to serve them, I am a maid after all."

"You're not getting paid for doing this though. There's no point to it." She turned her head to make eye contact with Kirumi again. The taller girl didn't appear like she had dressed up at all yet, unlike the rest of the class who she had seen getting into fancy clothes and make up for the prom. Maki herself hadn't yet, still being in her uniform from the day.

Kirumi nodded but continued to work, beginning to wipe off the dusty tables that the academy had dragged out of storage for the annual event. "It does not bother me that I get nothing in return."

"Are you sure Kirumi?" Maki followed her around as they talked, not sure whether to help her clean or not. "I'd be upset if I wasn't getting anything in return for hard work. You're always helping out our class, and some of the other classes." 

The maid said nothing, so Maki continued speaking, watching Kirumi continue to dust the tables. "It's not like our class ever thanks you for anything you do either. They're ungrateful." 

"I do not mind that," Kirumi turned to Maki, giving her full attention. "It's my job as a maid to serve people. Besides, many of them do thank me."

"Sure, Kaede does but she's nice to everyone. Shuichi only thanks you so much because Kokichi never does and most of the others barely bat an eye when you help them. " She paused, muttering slightly. "Even if you claim to enjoy serving people you shouldn't let them use you."

"You might be right, but it is my job as a maid to serve" Maki sighed, deciding trying to convince Kirumi otherwise wasn't working for now, and instead picked up the duster and began to help.

"You don't have to help me Maki, I'm more than capable of doing this." Kirumi looked over at Maki, her eyes widening slightly seeing that she was helping.

"I know that. I want to help you."

"It's really not neccesary-"

"We're friends, aren't we Kirumi? Let me help you as your friend then." Maki continued to clean the table, and Kirumi quietly continued to clean as well when Maki didn't stop.

It took a while to finish making the room look as it was meant to, with Kirumi occasionally giving her directions on where to put things. They mostly stayed in comfortable silence, occasionally chatting as they worked.

Once they were done, the room looking much better than before, Maki turned to look at Kirumi, remembering the reason she was looking for her in the first place. The brunette felt herself getting slightly flustered thinking about it but calmed down quickly. It was fine, she was just asking the other girl to go with her that night.

"Kirumi." The other girl looked at her, smiling at her and when the assassin didn't continue looked curiously. "Is something wrong, Maki?"

"Are you planning to serve people at the prom tonight?" Maki questioned, looking at the maid. She knew that Kirumi hadn't got a date already, so hopefully she would say yes to going with her.

"I am if neccesary, it's my job as a maid." 

"You should take a break and go to the prom to enjoy yourself. You're a student here despite not acting like it sometimes"

"I-" Kirumi started to speak but Maki interrupted her. 

"Take a break, the rest of our class will be there so you should have fun like they will." She paused for a moment, her face growing pink. "Also, you could come with me if you want to." 

Kirumi thought for a second before smiling. Maki tried to stop herself from getting flustered again.

"I'd like that. We could walk down from the dorms together if you want to?"

Maki nodded, looking to the side. "We could meet at seven? That gives us enough time to get ready." 

The taller girl nodded, "I'll see you then, Maki." and then walked out of the room, Maki leaving not long after to go and get ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> I'll be doing requests. Please include a prompt instead of just commenting a ship or I won't do the request. Please keep requests sfw!
> 
> I'll do in the canon setting, a hopes peak au or any au! I'll also do anything from the 3 games. I might do stuff from Dr3.
> 
> I'll do most ships but my favourites are Kaemiu, Oumasai and Kirumaki at the moment. Feel free to request any other ships though!
> 
> I definetly won't do Ouma/girls or Tenko/guys. I won't do Togafuka. Please don't request these.


End file.
